The return of lucario
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: at the end of the movie Lucario and the mystery of mew you see that ash said: His aura is with me! and then the story suddenly comes to an end! but what will happen next? What if lucario suddenly gets back to their world and ash, may, max and brock have to take care of him? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I JUST LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THIS KIND OF STORYIES! REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T!
1. Chapter 1: the end of a long day

Chapter 1: the end of a long day

"ash can you help me please?" may called from behind ash. The group trainers was making their way to the entrance of the three of the beginning. ash didn't heard may calling for a little help. He was too far in thoughts about what had happened just a few minutes ago. Lucario had sacrificed himself to save the three of the beginning. this was connected to mew. And mew had runned a fever because he wanted to save ash and his friends. Now Kidd Summers, may, max and brock were making their way to the end trace of the three. Mew lead the way, obviously recovered. He danced threw the entrance and sometimes stole ash his pet, causing the young trainer to run after him to get it back.

After a while the group trainers found their way outside, and into the car of kidd the trainers managed to safely return to Cameron Castle. Lady Rin awaited them in the main room of the castle. "where is Lucario?" she immediately asked when she saw that the dog liking pokemon wasn't with them anymore. "Lucario… Lucario is back with sir Aaron" ash stated as they all bowed. The queen looked stunned at the sad faced, before she regain herself. "well, it is too bad that Lucario is gone, but may we all hope he is happy where he is now" the queen said as she looked at the picture of sir Aaron. The group of trainers looked at the picture two. Now they all saw that Lucario was standing next to sir Aaron again. Looking at his Master and best friend with a proud look.

" _I hope so" _ ash said threw aura, as he looked with a firm look at the picture of Lucario. The trio trainers would stay at the castle for a few days so they would be able to process, what has happened lately. Kidd got on the next day. But she promised they would stay in contact. Ash and Pikachu strolled through the garden match times, when the queen was busy with her royal duties. When she was done, she told them all the stories about sir Aaron and Lucario she had heard from her mother. After that, ash most times walked to the spots Lucario had been, a long time ago. _"I wished you were here with us" _ash sometimes called threw his aura. "pica pi, Pikachu" Pikachu called on a sat tone. He knew his trainer missed Lucario. The only time they had been together was when he wasn't around.

But Pikachu had heard from max and may that Ash had a real fight with Lucario about him. Lucario had thought that ash would leave him without hesitating when the time was right. Ash had gone mad and had said that he would never do such a thing, immediately claiming that Lucario hadn't told the truth about sir Aaron. He thought that Sir Aaron hadn't betrayed the queen back then, but that Lucario had. After they all had seen the truth. Ash had apologized for his bad behavior. People might think that pokemon can't understand the Language of the people. But they can. And they can talk back, only the people can't understand them. Ash shook his head and walked back inside. It was late and time to go to Beth. Ash brushed his teeth and got to the room they had gotten from lady Rin. When he was in Beth, he immediately felt asleep….

This was the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it. I tried my best to get the spelling and grammar good.

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: the return of a friend

Chapter 2: the return of a friend.

. That night, in Beth, Ash had a strange dream:

_He was standing into the three of the beginning again._

_In the heart, the spot where Lucario had sacrificed himself to save the tree._

_But at the place where the shadowing figures of Lucario and Sir Aaron could be seen into the crystals was now suddenly empty._

_Suddenly there was a bright light and Lucario and Sir Aaron stood in front_

_of him._

"_Ash, you are finally here"_

_Aaron called as soon as he had appeared._

"_yeah I'm here, do you guys need my help?"_

_The boy asked with a little smile._

'_no, we just wanted to speak with you"_

_Aaron said as he pointed to Lucario next to him._

"_You were so brave, when the tree of life was in danger, that I will now grand your wish" _

_Aaron said with a smile on his face. _

_Lucario now looked at his master with a stunned look at his face. _

"_but master, that means…" _

_He stammed as he looked at the face of his best friend and master. _

"_Lucario, I locked you up in that staff so you wouldn't be destroyed now I can pay you back for what I have done to you, to give you a normal life, with a normal trainer as friend" _

_With this words, Aaron hold up his hands, and everything around them vanished…._

"**WOW!" **ash looked around him in shock. He was back in the palace in his Beth.

Pikachu was lying next to his pillow, still fast asleep.

But ash could feel a strange weight upon his chest.

"_and if Pikachu lies there, what is on my chest?" _

Ash thought as he while he backed up the blanked a little bit. '

He gasped in shock, when he saw that Lucario was lying on his chest.

He was fast asleep and it seemed like he had a bad dream or something, he moaned in his sleep, pleading his master not to leave him again.

"_don't worry Lucario, you will be fine now"_

Ash said threw his aura to the dog liking pokemon on his chest.

Lucario shivered and then he calmed down.

Ash smiled as he got his arms around the pokemon next to him and quietly felt asleep…

Ash: The next chapter **ALREADY! .**

Me: yeah, I have inspiration for this story right now so I write as match as I can in one day!

Lucario: I hope our readers like it!

Me: I hope so two Lucario

Lucario: **REVIEUW NICELY! **

Me: **REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: living in the future

Chapter 3: living in the future

The next day there was a great commotion in Cameron castle. Because Lucario suddenly was back again. Lady Rin got informed as quickly as possible, and after that the servants got back to work. And waited for a call from the trainers for help.

"and that is how Lucario got back here" ash told his friends for the third time in a row. The young trainers didn't quite understand what had happened tonight. And ash had to admit it was a little strange. A few days ago they saw Lucario disappear before their own eyes and then he suddenly gets back.

Lucario carefully listen to the talking from the three young trainers and under while he inspected the room. it didn't look like the room he and Sir Aaron used to live in. that was a simple room with two beds and a closet for the cloths of sir Aaron. _" this room is likely the room of lady Rin ore another high person" _Lucario thought as he looked at a strange looking box that was standing on low closet into one of the corners of the room.

Lucario tried every button. He didn't knew what he was doing, but he tried to find out what this thing did. He saw a button that you have to turn. He turned it a bit. He was startled when suddenly loud music boomed out of the box. The trio young trainers looked up as well, just in time because Lucario immediately made himself ready to attack the noisemaking box. "calm down Lucario" ash called as he turned it off. that thing we call a radio. it makes music and it can also receive music from very far away.

Lucario looked a bit stunned at the strange box, but decided to trust ash. _" you could have warned me __**BEFORE**__ I tried to activated it" _Lucario said reproachful_. _He still looked a bit shocked at the machine before him as if it would attack him every minute from now on. He looked up when suddenly someone knocked at the door. "lady Rin awaits you for diner" the nice servant lady said. "mime, mime, mime!" mister mime said as he mimics her gestures. _" alright, time for breakfast" _Lucario said as he walked to the door. "Lucario, we mostly wash up before we go down for breakfast, lunch, dinner and such" ash said as he lied his arm on the shoulder of the Aura pokemon.

"_what?" _Lucario looked a bit stunned at the face of ash. But suddenly he recalled that Sir Aaron two always washed himself up before he got to see the queen. _"alright, I will go with you guys" _Lucario follows ash into a small room with a large shining tub and a quiet smaller douche. Lucario looked a bit stunned at the tub, he didn't knew what he had to think about this shiny barrel. He looked around but there was no sign of the normal sink he was used to. Again he saw some buttons you need to turn. When he did so a beam of cold water got over him. "_**WAAAAAA!"**_ Lucario screamed as he took a few steps back, didn't notice the step and nearly tackled ash.

"whoa, Lucario It is okay!" ash said as he quickly got on his feet again. "_That thing spits water!"_ Lucario exclaimed with an anxious glance at the shower. "don't worry, that we call a shower, the water comes from underground, and from there it gets transported through pipelines to homes and castles. Ash explained as he pointed to the ground beneath them. " _that water comes from beneath us?" _Lucario asked a bit

confused, as he looked at the ground. "not directly now, on the ground floor it is directly beneath us" ash explained with a small grin. The dog looking pokemon didn't seems to understand a word of all this future stuff. _"this world is getting more and more confusing to me" _Lucario said with small grin. Ash now couldn't hold his launching anymore. It was too funny that this pokemon didn't understand what he was talking about at all. when he saw ash was launching, Lucario looked at him with narrowed eyes. "_what's so funny?"_ he asked a bit stunned at the group of trainers who all seem to have the giggles. "you, you should see your own face right now!" ash exclaimed as he kept launching.

"_well, I don't see what's so funny about my face" _Lucario walked to the mirror and looked a bit stunned at his own reflection. " you can't see it but, you had a very funny expression on your face when you didn't understand what I was telling" ash explained still launching. When everyone stopped launching, ash helped Lucario with getting washed up before they all went down for breakfast. Lucario didn't look around, he knew that wherever he would look, there would be a memory.

After breakfast they got into the garden for some fresh air. Lady Rin would go out for her royal duties the rest of the morning, they would see each other again by lunch. Lucario just sat down somewhere and looked as ash and Pikachu practice with their friends for their next pokemon battle. It all looked very good, but it wasn't perfect. Grovyle sometimes got out of balance and Pikachu missed his goal every now and then. But it didn't seems ash cared about his. He complimented them and kept telling them that they were doing great.

If he did something wrong, Sir Aaron always just told him, and said how he could do it better. May was also training with her pokemon, but she tried to combine her moves to make them look fancy. _Why do you make your moves look fancy?" _Lucario asked a bit stunned. "that's for the pokemon contests" may said as she looked at Lucario with a kind smile. "there you need to combine your moves to make them look fancy, there you get points for, and the one with the least points wins the contest. Lucario looked a little obliquely that may already continue to train._ "I really do not understand all those future hogwash"_ Lucario said as he kept looking at the training.

In the meantime, team rocket looked at the trainers and their pokemon. They looked at each other with a confused look when they saw Lucario. "meowth, you said Lucario was gone?" Jessie asked a little bit angry. "I was with them when he disappeared! I don't know why he is back either!" meowth said with a shocked tone in his voice. "well, the twerps at least seems pleased with the return of Lucario" james said, as he looked at the Aura pokemon, who just showed the group young trainers an aura move. "hey I suddenly got an idea, why don't we steal Lucario as a present for the boss?" meowth suggested. "after all, Lucario is a strong and legendary pokemon!"

"yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Jessie exclaimed. Only james hesitated. "Lucario is a very strong one to get, and if the twerps are there as well….."

"**JAMES, DON'T BE SUCH A CRYBABY**!" Jessie said as she slapped james very hard on the back of if head. "au! That hurts!" james whispered to meowth. "not as

much as Jessie ego when we will fail after this plan" meowth reacted even softer. Jessie seems to have heard this. Because she suddenly turned around and showed her two companions a horrible scary face. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY**!" she screamed, so loud that a bunch of pidgey flew up.

Lucario looked up when he saw a bunch of pidgey fly up out of nowhere. He immediately got up from the stone he sat on and walked to the gate. With his aura he tried to feel if there was trouble in the woods. 'what's the matter Lucario?" Ash said, when he saw the aura pokemon standing in front of the gate with his aura sensing ears stretched. _"I'm sensing trouble_" Lucario said as he kept looking at the forest. "maybe you just senses a car, you have a lot of those in this world you know" ash said as faced Lucario. "what are cars?" Lucario asked as he tilled his head. "well, how did you travel long ways?" ash asked as he looked at the confused face of the aura pokemon near him. "bye walking, how do you travel then?" Lucario didn't seems to understand were ash was talking about.

"with a car you can travel very far in a very short time" ash explained. Lucario tilled his head and looked at ash with a stunned expression. "why don't you just walk like we did?" he asked not understand what was wrong with a little walk. He always enjoyed to be outside in the forest. When the wind whistled in the trees and the sun seemed to play hide and seek with the clouds. When it rains he rather stayed inside. ( and mostly they stayed inside when it began to rain) and when they were outside if it began to rain they mostly searched for a nearby cave. "well, now there are many people who have a car so they can travel from one place to another in a very short time, mostly because there in a hurry, ore needed to be at their work very fast" ash told him with a smile on his face.

"why don't they come up a little earlier and just walk?" Lucario asked not understanding. He remembered he always had to be up early so they could start there training early. "well, most of them don't want to get up on 5 o clock and just walk, and for others it is just to far to walk" ash tried to explain to the aura pokemon. He understood that they could just walk to wherever they needed to be, but in this world you mostly HAD to take a bus ore a car, because you couldn't get were you needed to be in time else wise. But just when Lucario wanted to react a big claw reached out of nowhere and grabbed Lucario and Pikachu. "PIKACHU! LUCARIO!" ash screamed as he tried to see were the hand had come from.

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

"**TEAM ROCKET**!" ash screamed as he saw the three evils in a giant robot Lucario, with a basket on his back. the robot grabbed all the pokemon that Ash, Brock, and may were carrying. " ash! We need to do something! " Lucario screamed when he tried to untied himself. " Whe can't do anything without our pokemon! Ash said as he tried to hid the giant robot with his feet as hard as he could. But of course the robot was made from the best steel this region had and the steel therefore didn't butch. "pika pi!" Pikachu cries as he saw that ash was hurt. "Wha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Did you really think that would make any deferens?" Jessie launched as she saw ash tried to get into the robot. "this robot is twerp- proof" james called a bit unsure if that was the best thing to say right now. He knew that the twerps always found a way to destroy their robots when he said that.

"that's it!, Lucario use aura ball on the hearth of the robot!" ash cried. He knew that they only took account of the pokemon ash and other. Lucario was there all the time not, so if he attacked, it would be fixed to ensure that Pikachu and the other are released. Lucario did as he was told to do, and with a loud explosion, Pikachu and the other pokemon indeed got released. "alright pikachu use thunderbolt!" ash said as he caught pikachu on his arm. " pika, pika, pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" the little pokemon cried as he unleashed his thunderbolt on the damaged robot. "I said it wouldn't work!" james said as he crossed his arms. "yep we really are the losers again!" meowth said as he crossed his arms as well. "o shut up you guys!" Jessie said with a angry look at the both of them "team rocket blasted off again!" "wobuffet!" the blue pokemon cried as there was only a spot in the air left of them.

"that was a close one" ash said as they tried to clean up the mess before anyone would see it. "_do they always attack you with those… things?" _ Lucario asked a bit stunned, when he heart them talking about a close one this time. "yeah, but mostly we easily smack them of" ash said as he picked up a large arm of the robot. "yeah but this was a close one" brock popped up as he, may and max cleaned up the large body of the robot. "they're getting stronger I'm afraid we hadn't won if Lucario wasn't with us today" max said as he looked at the dog looking pokemon with a friendly smile.

"that reminds me Lucario, were going to leave the castle soon" ash said as he faced the dog looking pokemon. "would you like to come with us?" ash now asked with a kind smile on his face….

Wha, ha, ha , ha , ha , ha , ha cliffhanger! Next time you will see if Lucario will come with the heroes ore will stay behind at the castle!

Lucario: that will be a tough decision

Ash: I'm sure you will make the right choice.

Me: don't spoil it now ash, if they wane know how it will continue they have to wait until next chapter

Lucario: review so she update sooner!

**KEEP REVIEUWING EVERYONE! **


	4. Chapter 4: The journey continues

_Last time, in Pokemon:_

_Ash and his friends found Lucario, back in Cameron castle. They needed to teach him, not to be scared off the machined, the people and pokemon in this time. Just then, team rocket attacked and nearly took all the pokemon from our heroes. But thanks to Lucario, everything came to a good end. And now he needed to make the choice between leaving the castle ore staying and having to say goodbye to ash and his friends. Will he make the right choice? _

Chapter 4: the journey continues

_**Lucario's POV**_

"_Why do you wane leave?"_

Lucario asked a bit stunned.

He thought ash was happy here and that they would stay here forever.

"Because I wanted to become a pokemon master, and to achieve that goal, I need to go on"

May, max and brock looked at each other with a sad expression on their face. They had thought that Lucario would agree immediately to come with them. He was used to travel with Sir Aaron. But he wasn't sure he wanted to come with ash. Not that I did not trust them completely, but the idea to leave the palace and the queen was hurting him.

"_What if the queen suddenly needs my help and I'm not there?" _

He asked a bit unsure.

"We asked the queen and she said that it was okay, if you wanted to leave, you can go"

Ash said as he reached his hand out to Lucario.

"_If that's the case, I'm glad to come with you"_

Lucario said as he shakes the hand. He was glad to go with ash. But he wasn't sure he was going to like the aspect of traveling with another trainer.

"Alright, then we got a problem on our hands"

Ash said with a difficult look at pikachu. The little mouse pokemon twitched his ears and smiled at his trainer.

"You see, the pokemon who wanted to go with me, can't just walk by my side all the time"

Ash started as he took an ultra-ball out of his pocked. Lucario looked at it with a stunned expression. He didn't seem to understand what this meant. He just saw a ball with a strange button on the middle.

"Most pokemon go into a pokeball, like this one here"

Ash holds out another pokeball to his Grovyle, who immediately disappeared into the pokeball.

"_You can make me disappear in one of those magic balls?" _

Lucario asked, as he took as few steps back. He didn't like the idea of disappearing into that pokeball-thing.

"It isn't magic; it is technology, just like the shower and the cars I told you about"

Ash explained as simple as possible. He knew Lucario would be afraid of the pokeball, if he thought that it was magic. So he needed to calm his nerves, before he should try to capture him.

"_And you're sure it doesn't hurt me?" _

Lucario asked still not sure what to believe.

"I'm sure as sure can be"

Ash said as he smiled at pikachu and the others. They all began to cheer now. Lucario smiled at the way they all tried to encourage him.

Very carefully he took a few steps forward and reached out for the button. He hesitated for a moment, he still wasn't sure he should do this. But he had already agreed to come with ash, so there was no turning back now.

He carefully touched the button on the middle of the ultra-ball and disappeared into a flash. Soon after that, the red light dimmed, as a sign it was a successful catch.

"**ALRIGHT WE GOT LUCARIO!" **

Ash screamed as he showed the other the pokeball.

"Pi! Pikachu!" "Swallow!" cor Corphish" Grovyle Gro!" phampy pham!"

All the other pokemon cried, when they saw Ash got Lucario.

"Alright Lucario, here we go"

Ash threw the Ultra ball, and Lucario appeared again.

"_That felt….. Strange….." _

Lucario said, while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_I'm not sure if I will get used to that!" _

Lucario looked around now, realizing that the other had already left the palace grounds.

"_**HEY**__! Wait for me!"_

He called as he ran towards the others. Ash smiled back at him and when he closed in, he grabbed his hand with a friendly smile.

"_Come on friend, were going on a brand new adventure together" _

Ash thought as he run to the other with Lucario on his heels. The dog liking pokemon looked back one last time at the castle. He knew he was going to leave emerald castle for now. But he was sure he would return to it one day soon. And when he got back, he had some new stories to tell his friends…..

"_Goodbye Aaron my friend, we will see each other again soon"_

Lucario thought as he placed his claw on his hearth. When he turned around, he saw the other a few miles away.

"_They really need to stop walking away when I'm derivative"_

He thought as he started to walk again. It was early in the morning and the fog of last evening wasn't completely gone. Lucario looked around, trying to find a sign of his friends, but I looked like they were completely gone. As if they never had been there.

"_Strange, how far can they have come without me noticing?"_

Lucario mumbled to himself as he walked further into the foggy forest. It felt like the fog was closing in on him. but he knew that was only in his imagination. He was just walking in a foggy forest without his new made friends. Were where they anyway?

"_**ASH! MAY! MAX! BROCK! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"**_

I shouted as I perked up my ears to hear any reaction. But there wasn't. They shouldn't just leave him here? Didn't they? No….. Ash would never do such a thing? But what happened then? Where did they go? 

_**Normal POV **_

Lucario didn't saw that ash and his friends got ambushed and cached by team rocket. Now they were all tied up with a wad of paper in their mouth so they couldn't call for lucario's help. Team Rocket self-waited for Lucario to come closer, so they could ambush and capture him as well. And because he came from another time, he would be quit worthy to Giovanni. So he would pay them well for bringing in this pokemon. If the little twerps don't interfere this time…..

James looked at the twerps with a half eye now. They were tied up very tight, so they couldn't call their pokemon friends. And together with Pikachu, they were locked up in a plastic ball, so they couldn't help their friend. Nothing could go wrong this time….

He saw Lucario walk to the spot they had made a trap for him. But suddenly he jumped over it and looked around, probably searching for their group! How was that possible? Did he saw trap? Even though they hid the trap very good?

"_I know you brats are here! Show yourself!" _

The dog liking pokemon suddenly called out. So he **DID **saw the trap!? The purple haired man realized as he looked at Jessie with a frightened look. Jessie gestured him to be quite so Lucario didn't heard them. But thanks to Lucario's aura ability, he already saw them. He quickly used an aura ball to clear the bushes that hid them. Team rocket screamed when they saw their hiding place had been spotted and they quickly got into the enormous Lucario liking robot they had made to get Lucario at their side

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

After they had said their team rocket motto, they tried to catch Lucario with one of the enormous paws of the robot. But Lucario had already foreseen this attack and dodged it with ease.

"**LUCARIO! BE CAREFUL BUDDY!" **

A familiar voice suddenly beamed. When Lucario looked up, he saw ash and the others in the plastic ball the robot Lucario was carrying on his back.

"_**ASH! MAY! MAX ! BROCK! GET OFF THAT THING! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS UP THERE! **_

Lucario screamed, not quit understanding that they were trapped up there.

"We would love to Lucario, but we are ….. We are stuck up here"

Ash said smiling at the way Lucario was worried about them, ado he had no idea about the danger off these robots. He could get seriously wounded if they attacked him.

"Alright Lucario, you can come with us ore try to fight, but you won't stand a chance against our new Lucario robot with real deal pokemon attacks"

Lucario made him ready to battle team rocket. He would never join those twerps. He would rather die than help them concern the world.

"Go Seviper!" "Get them cacnea and Chimecho!

The evils called as their thrown up their pokeballs to summon their pokemon. Cacnea jumped immidiatly into James when he got out of his pokeball, wich made james cry

**"NO CACNEA! GET THEM! NOT ME!"**

Lucario grinned when he saw that happend. That james really loved his cacnea, if he wanted to hug him first... When cacnea was don with the hug, Lucario was looking between them and his friends. He knew there was no way around it, time for a battle.

While Lucario was battling with Team Rocket, ash tried his best to get out of the robes. He really had to get down there so he could help Lucario. But his mouth was still half covered and they were still in the big plastic ball. There had to be a way to summon his pokemon so he could get out of here.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario screamed as he tried to hit Cacnea. But Cacnea dodged it and used a poison needle at Lucario who got a full hit. Lucario looked up in pain; he saw Ash was struggling very hard to get the robes off himself. He wanted to go to him so he could help his friend to free himself, but Seviper, Cacnea and chimecho weren't going to give up easily. They kept attacking Lucario so he couldn't get to ash and his friends to help them.

"_Men, why don't these idiots know when they have to stop" _

Lucario thought as he used his Aura ball a couple of times to knock their pokemon out. After that he used his Aura blast at the plastic ball that kept ash and his friends trapped so it exploded and ash and his friends were free again.

"**NO! THIS CAN'T BE! OUR PLAN WAS PERFECT!" **

The trio screamed when they saw ash and the others had escaped.

"alright Pikachu! Use thunderbolt! Lucario do aura ball"

Ash commanded when the team was safely back on the ground. The duo pokemon used their attacks at full charge on the remnants of the robot, these exploded and team rocket got blasted off again.

"**TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN! MEOWTH!" **

Team rocket screamed while they got launched into the air. When they were gone, ash looked at the arm of Lucario with a worried look. the poison sting of cacnea used to have no effect on Lucario, because he is a fighting type pokemon. But his arm was already getting purple and a little bit thick from the poison. which had to be because of the poison sting attack

"I think we better get you a Pecha berry and then to the pokemon center as quickly as possible"

Brock said as he studied the wounded arm of Lucario.

"_what is a Pokemon…. Center?" _

Lucario asked a bit stunned. He never heard of anything like that before. He knew what a Pecha berry was. The kingdom had many Pecha berry trees, but a Pokemon center… he had never heard of anything like that before.

"at the Pokemon center is the place were trainers heal up there pokemon after a fight. And we can sleep there as well"

Ash explained as the group started to walk again. They wanted to get to a pokemon center as soon as possible. Because Lucario was badly hurt and it was already getting dark. Thanks to team rocket they had lost match useful time to get to the next town.

"_that sounds nice and creepy at once" _

Lucario said while crossing his arms.

"_do I need to get in that… Pokeball thing?" _

He asked a bit unsure. He knew most of ash his pokemon were in their pokeball right now and he wondered if he had to get into his pokeball as well.

"well, if you don't like to stay in your pokeball you can walk with us, but if you get tired you can better get into it to get some rest"

Ash took out Lucario's Ultra ball and smiled at him. He didn't liked his pokeball, just like his partner Pikachu he rather walked himself.

"_then I think I better get some rest now" _

With these words Lucario touched the button on the middle of the Ultra ball and he disappeared in a flash. Ash looked at the ball with a delightful smile. He knew Lucario was going to get used to all this. And they were going to be the best of friends, just like he and Pikachu were.

"alright guys! Last one in town is a rotten Pokemon egg!"

Ash shouted as he took a distance between them.

"ash! Wait for us!"

May shouted a bit worried about ash's safety. What if team rocket had put out more traps for them. it wouldn't be the first time they did. But ash was already too far away to hear them, so may and the others had to run after him… To the next town, the next gym battle and the next adventure…

This was another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Next time Lucario will have his first time in the Pokemon center and his first gym battle! I hope that will go well….

Ash: I think Lucario is going to do great!

Lucario: what is a gym?

Femke: we will explain that to you in the next chapter Lucario!

**KEEP REVIEUWING EVERYONE! **


	5. Chapter 4 12 Authors note

**hello people**

**I know everyone wants me to continue the story: The return of Lucario because it is a reall good story, But I can't get Inspired anymore to continue the story. That Plus I always get commands on my bad spelling and grammer, while I told you twice that i'm coming from holland, my first language is Dutch, so I'm not so good with the english spelling and grammer! **

**I Hope the ones that always send me nice revieuws will forgive me that I can't continue the story right alonge for now! But for that you can thank the ones that sended me al those bad revieuws about my spelling and grammar! **

**Until someday (Maybe) **

**from Grovyle the thief lover ( ore Femke) **

**PS: I'm not stopping with writing the other stories. I'm now busy with a Asami-Amon story. I hope until someday soon **

**Femke **


End file.
